Hot Wings Tent
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha try to put up a tent, while Princess Peach and Toadette go get hot wings and get pretty gassy and drunk at the same time somehow.


"Agh... damn it!" Dry Bowser cursed as he dropped the poles he had, with him trying to pitch a tent at the forest surrounding the Moonview Highway, with Petey Piranha and Toadette watching as they glanced at each other. "Why can't this stupid tent just stay up? I'm starting to think that this friggin' cover isn't exactly effective!"

"You sure you got the right tools for the job, DB?" Toadette commented as she was on Petey's back, climbing down as she dusted off her pink dress.

"Of course I did, kid! Petey carries everything in his pouch!" Dry Bowser snapped as he watched Petey pull up the red pouch that he had. "Yet this isn't working out for me, and I just don't know why!"

"...Well I'll see you guys later." Toadette stated as she felt her stomach growl, getting up and heading towards her parked Magikruiser bike.

"Where are you going?" Dry Bowser asked, with Petey mumbling in agreement as he stretched out his big green leaves that he used as hands and wings for some bizarre reason.

"To get some hot wings with Peach. I heard the Rabbids opened up this new place, and we wanna try it out after the Kingdom Battle we all had. That and I never had hot wings before," Toadette spoke up as she brushed back her pink pigtails, preparing to take off as she drove towards the road.

Dry Bowser and Petey glanced at each other as they shrugged, continuing to try and put their tent together as they were doing pretty badly.

* * *

Later on, Peach and Toadette were stuffing themselves with hot wings in a new restaurant in downtown Mushroom City that was owned by the Raving Rabbids, with the Rabbids being shocked as to how the two girls were munching down the food as they eyed each other.

"Man... these hot wings are so... delicious!" Peach stated as she drank some wine, her eyes starting to blank out as she began swaying from side to side. "We... should do this... more often..."

"Oh yes... I agree..." Toadette hiccuped as she was starting to feel tipsy, her vision getting blurry. "I don't think... we spend as much time together like we... used to..."

"Hoo... yeah, I agree," Peach stated as she began fanning the air with her left hand for some reason, perhaps because she was feeling the heat of the hot wings getting to her. "The Rabbids definitely know how to... make a great meal. We... should tell... the others about this place..."

Toadette nodded as she felt like things were spinning around her, making the mushroom girl fall off her seat as she groaned, placing her right hand on her pink mushroom cap. "Uh oh... maybe... we should go and... take a cab before things get... more woozy..."

The two girls then paid the Rabbid that was waiting for a paycheck, with both of them burping loudly as they left the restaurant, only to let out huge farts as their farting caused all the customers and workers in the building to be blown back along with the tables. A yellow taxi cab driven by a blue Toad came by, with the two gassy drunk girls getting in as the taxi cab took off, with it starting to rain in the metropolis. The blue colored Toad was a bit more magical than most Toads, what with the fact that there was a lot of magic themed crap stuffed in his cab, but it didn't seem like that would mean much... at least for now. And on that note, of which transitioned after Peach burped and Toadette farted...

* * *

Back at the forest surrounding the bustling Moonview Highway, Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha were still trying to pitch up a tent, with Dry Bowser growling in anger as things weren't exactly going his way. Petey tilted his bulbous head as he wondered if he should help, given how much trouble Dry Bowser was having.

"Argh... just great. How are we going to get this damn tent up?" Dry Bowser growled as he brushed back his red hair, watching the green tent that he had set up collapse on itself again as he glanced up at Petey. "I thought you got enough materials for this to last!"

Petey mumbled as the mutated piranha plant moved his big green leaves about, pulling out his red pouch as he chucked various objects out of it. Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he attempted to grab the cover, only for it to get stuck in his hollow bones as he broke himself apart, with Petey noticing this and laughing.

Dry Bowser growled in anger, desperately trying to get himself out of the covered bony mess he got himself in as he didn't take too kind to Petey mocking him with laughter. "Hey! This isn't funny, you foliage idiot! Get me out of this!"

Petey panted as he was calming down from laughing his plant head off, using his mouth to grab Dry Bowser as he gulped the skeletal reptile down, only to spit him out into a bone pile, with Dry Bowser's skull bouncing away as Petey then barfed up the cover, with it now covered in brown goop. Petey shrugged as an apology to Dry Bowser, who grumbled in rage as he was now forced to place himself back together.

"Oh, this is just great..." Dry Bowser muttered as he used some dark magic to speed up the progress. "Just when I thought it couldn't get worse-" Thunder boomed and it began to rain, with him simply sighing. "...Why did I have to open my big mouth?"

"Because it's funny!" Petey spoke up in clear English as he clapped his leaves together, simply enjoying the fact that he was spending some time with his favorite set of bones, with the rain making the situation wetter than it needed to be.


End file.
